ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
Stratoherran independence
Stratoherran independence is a controversial issue in Ostrobia. Many political parties of Ostrobia such as the UOCP, SDP and the Liberal Party oppose Stratoherran independence. The Stratoherran Nationalist Party is the main supporter for Stratoherran independence along with smaller Stratoherran based independence. The issue stems around nationalism as Stratoherran culture is based upon the Nordic countries and Scandinavia. Stratoherra has the most self-governance out of any Ostrobian state as the federal government tends not to get involved with Stratoherran affiars often. It is counted as a part of Ostrobia for statistical and historical purposes. Currently 54% of the Stratoherran population wants to remain part of Ostrobia. This is due to the fact that the federal government funds most of Stratoherra's economy and Stratoherra is not ready for a self-sustaining economy, this can be overriden however by joining the EU or a currency union with Ostrobia. Background Stratoherrans and Ostrobian's were frequently at war. This changed however with the colonisation of Ostrobia. Stratoherra was set to be a "buffer zone" between the French at the south east and Britian at the north west. When Denmark and the Netherlands claimed most of French Ostrobia, the Stratoherrans lost the Aranley corridor, losing access to the North Sea in 1795. The Southern Ostrobian revolutionaries (also called the Yellow's) took control of Stratoherra, they negotate that the King of Stratoherra would be the King of Ostrobia and let the Yellow's control the city. Due to frequent attacks with the British in Stratoherra, most of the Stratoherrans moved east, past the Holboken Hills and in to the eastern coast which was part of Stratoherra. After World War I, the access to the Baltic Sea and the Southern Hyenian border was removed, making Stratoherra the only landlocked state. This was due to the Ostrobian Civil War and one of the terms between the revolting Holboken South (Rutlanden) and the Ostrobians was that the Baltic corridor was given to the Holboken's. They would lose the towns of Yellostal, The Cove's (Pashynet), Obahl, St Josephs (Mammet), Ibaloton, Noelstad (Noelby), The Mineres (Af Minerne) and Yelosk Chin After the peace treaty, the constitution was rewritten and forbade any state from suceeding as a countermeasure to deter another civil war. The power was pioritised by the Federal Government at Treien with other local state governments. Stratoherra stayed neutral during World War II. After 1945, a surge of Stratoherran parties risen. The Stratoherran Act was passed by Federal Parliament in 1967, giving Stratoherran's greater autonomy. In 1968, the first Prime Minister of Stratoherra was elected by the SDP. In 1970's however, a new wave of Stratoherran protests against the government was the terrorist group of Blod Strattan. The terrorist group was active throughout 1971 to 1984, where the terrorist activites were suppressed by the Federal Police with the help of the Federal Intelligence and Security Organisation (FISO) and it's chief leaders, perpetrators and also most Stratoherran National Party politicians and the Prime Minister disappear under FISO, orchestrating a national scandal. In 1988, Stratoherran joined the Nordic Council, as a seperate entity as opposed entering as a part of Ostrobia. The push of Stratoherran language learning with English language learning was also implemented. In 2016, support for Stratoherran independence has risen but the highest record was during 1984 under the FISO Anti-Stratoherran scandal was uncovered. Category:Stratoherra Category:Politics Category:Issues